The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method, including to limit thermal stresses between a semiconductor chip and a lead frame.
Power semiconductors are used, e.g., in automobile and industrial applications. In these application, a low-stress connection between a semiconductor chip and the underlying lead frame is of great importance. Thermal tensions or stress can occur due to a fast heating and cooling of the chip. Releasing these thermal tensions or stress can significantly increase the life span of a device.